It is known to place a bead of adhesive between two workpieces of metal and to then make an electric resistance weld through the adhesive layer. The adhesive provides a seal between the workpieces and also contributes to the strength of the welded joint. This process of using both adhesive and electric resistance welding is commonly called weldbonding.
It is also known to place a bead of adhesive between two workpieces and then rely upon the adhesive to attach the workpieces together. This process is commonly called adhesive bonding.
It is known to use visual inspection, a camera, or a laser to monitor the placement of the adhesive so that the process can be stopped or corrected if the adhesive is missing or misplaced.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved method for monitoring the presence or absence of the adhesive and then making repairs and process corrections if needed.